BLAM One-shots
by JJL-writer-man
Summary: A series of Blaine and Sam one-shots inspired by random song titles
1. Best of Me

_**Okay so with this I did what I've wanted to do for a while and put my iTunes on shuffle and just clicked play. I said I would write a story with the title of the first song that played.**_

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters and this is purely fictional. The right for the characters remains with the creator and I in no way suggest any sort of ownership of them. Fiction is just for fun.

Best Of Me

It took Blaine a lot of cold showers and some strong right hooks to the punching bag to forget about the "Men of McKinley" calendar. Although it wasn't really the calendar he was trying to forget. It was Sam. Sam spending almost the entire week walking around shirtless and giving seminars on how to look good and that body image is man's game too. As much as Blaine hated what Sam was selling, it was the truth. Men needed to look good as much as women.

Blaine was in the locker room working the bag repeatedly, sweat pouring down his forehead and soaking the floor beneath him. He'd worked out occasionally in the past, usually when he was annoyed, but since Sam's little pep talk the previous week he had felt the need to be in the gym everyday working over the bag or doing sit-ups like a steroid pumped freak. He would never take steroids though, that wasn't Blaine's style. Most people, when looking at Blaine, would assume he had never worked out in his life. This was because Blaine was little Mr Perfect who always dressed immaculately, with his pinched up bowties and his little sweater vests, that most people couldn't imagine him shirtless and throwing his fists at some swinging bag.

"You're still here?" Sam entered the locker room and sat down on one of the benches. He'd seen Blaine a few hours ago when he came in to change but he hadn't expected in the slightest for Blaine to still be there. Sam was the exception to most rules. Most people didn't spend longer than two hours working out, Sam usually spent at least three. Most people didn't strictly monitor their diets, Sam couldn't eat anything that wasn't on his schedule. It was the price Sam paid for having the most amazing body at McKinley, and it was that reason why Sam was not even slightly afraid of showing off his killer abs or pecs.

"Yeah, just thought I'd tone up a bit." Blaine emphasised by tapping his stomach. Sam was a bit confused, there wasn't much there to tone up and what was there was already tight enough.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit on the work-out?" Blaine was still punching the bag so Sam had to step in the way just to make him stop. Blaine was angry but stopped anyway. He undone the supports from around his wrists and threw them into his bag.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?" It wasn't like Blaine to snap but something inside his head had just been working overtime recently and it made him on edge most of the time. He'd nearly snapped at Tina a couple of times but that was probably called for, she had been a bit clingy recently. But hadn't Blaine done the same to Sam? Or was it different because Sam and Blaine had their "bromance" going on?

"Woah, I was just looking out for you dude. You know if you carried on the way you were you would've injured yourself? You can't punch a bag for three straight hours and pretend that nothing's wrong okay?" Sam was looking at Blaine's back, mainly because Blaine wouldn't turn around. Blaine reached down for the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up then stopped and dropped it. He turned around to look at Sam. "What was that about?"

"What?" Blaine wanted to pretend nothing was wrong but his mind suddenly switched on and told him exactly what was wrong. For weeks he had this unnerving feeling like something was hanging over him but it wasn't until that moment that his brain told him what it was.

"You and your shirt. You were about to take it off and then stopped. Was it because of me?"

"I have body image issues." Blaine lied and turned back away from Sam. For some reason he couldn't hold Sam's gaze for longer than a few seconds without wanting to melt into the floor, or kiss Sam. One of those options was impossible and the other would get him hit harder than the punching bag, so he had to opt for just not looking at him.

"No you don't. Artie has body image issues, that's why he had to wear clothes for the calendar. You don't have any issues with your body. Hell you were just behind me in the line of people wanting to whip their shirts off for the calendar."

"_I wish._" Blaine said in a low whisper. What he hadn't counted on was how close Sam was behind him. Sam was literally inches away from where Blaine stood and could hear everything he said.

"You wish what?" Blaine spun around so fast he almost knocked Sam backwards. When Blaine recovered his balance he found Sam had his arms gripped firmly on Blaine's biceps and…was he squeezing them?

"What are…" He was shut up by Sam's lips colliding with his. They were soft and tasted like cherry. It wasn't a surprise by the amount of cherry lip balm that Sam used, but it still took Blaine by surprise. Although that could have been the kiss.

When Sam pulled away neither guy knew what to say. There was something between them but it wasn't a normal sort of tension. It wasn't that feeling where you feel deathly awkward, it was that feeling where you want to touch the other person but aren't sure they'll let you. Sam reached out and touched Blaine's bicep again. He had meant to grab hold of it to pull Blaine closer but Blaine pulled away, almost tripping over the bench as he done so.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam was more taken back than anyone and normally the issue here would have been that Sam was straight. Straight guys didn't kiss other guys. Although pretty much all of McKinley had suspected Sam of having varying tendencies. "I thought you wanted to kiss me? You haven't been staring at my body all week just to get work-out tips, I know that."

"It's not you." The words were muffled as Blaine continued to stuff his belongings into his bag.

"Then what the hell is it? You want me one minute so I kiss you and then you pull away and freak out!" It was lucky that no one else was around. If anyone had been in the locker room with them then it would have been a really awkward conversation to overhear, although they were in Glee, they were used to being ignored. This time though Blaine ignored Sam's questions and continued packing. He had a surprising amount of stuff for someone who was just working out. "Blaine! Answer me." Sam put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine threw it off. He backed away, red faced and angry…no, that wasn't anger, that was…embarrassment?

"How do you think you make people feel Sam?" This time it was Sam to be speechless. It felt like such a random question to Sam but Blaine knew he had a reason for asking it. "You wander around this place like you're God's gift to whoever you choose and you expect people not to notice it?"

"Dude what is your problem? I thought you loved my killer body."

"I do!" It couldn't have been a more surprising comment but the power was when it resonated around the locker room walls and bounced back and they both heard it again. It was Blaine admitting he loved a part of Sam. That he loved Sam.

"Then why are you freaking out!"

"Because next to you, no guy can compare! If I were Brittany or some cheerleader then it would be different because we're not meant to look the same but next to you I just look…" Blaine's words trailed off as tears stung the corners of his eyes. He wanted to cry but he couldn't cry in front of Sam. Sure he'd done it before and without Kurt around recently he had been a complete wreck, but he didn't want to break down in front of Sam.

"You look what?"

"Imperfect." Sam smiled. Blaine still felt the lump in his throat and the burn in his eyes that made him want to collapse onto the floor until the ground swallowed him up. It hurt more now that Sam was smiling. "See, even you know it." He mumbled through his tears.

"I'm imperfect." Blaine shook his head and Sam moved closer to him. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, then moved them up to his cheeks and held his head in his hands. "I am. I hate everything about my body sometimes. Everyone does. Is this why you're freaking out? And why you wouldn't take your shirt off? Because you think you look worse than me?" Blaine nodded as a single tear fell down his cheek. Sam kissed Blaine gently on the lips, just enough to reassure him that he was still there. "Look at me and tell me what you see?" Blaine looked Sam up and down, like he had been told to.

"Perfect abs, perfect skin, perfect eyes…" Blaine could have carried on all day. He loved everything about Sam.

"You missed out my lips. They're not perfect. You only see the best of me and not what you should be seeing." Sam leaned in and kissed Blaine again, softly but more sure than last time. "And I don't care about my lips when you're around. When I'm kissing you." It made Blaine smile for the first time since he could remember. "So you shouldn't think you look any worse because I love the way you look."

"You said _love_." Blaine was well aware that Sam had never said he loved anything specific about him before. It had come as a surprise when Blaine used the word earlier but now Sam was throwing it about.

"You're not the only one who has all these feelings inside of him that he can't tell anyone. At least you've got Tina. Who can I tell about my huge crush on you?" They both smiled knowing Sam's best friend was Blaine and if he didn't tell Blaine there wasn't anyone else for him to really tell. He could've told Brittany but she was a bit too caught up in herself to have realised it wasn't about her. "So can I tell you?" Blaine nodded, his eyes red from crying and his lips missing Sam's. That didn't last long though because Sam kissed him again.

"I love everything about you." Blaine wanted to cry again but this time it was happy tears. He was in the arms of Sam Evans who was repeatedly kissing him and telling him how good he looked. Could it get any better?


	2. Chasin' Girls

_**So again the playlist was on random and this title is the first one that came up. I was wondering how I could get this into a Blaine/Sam story but I found a way. Hope you like it.**_

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters and this is purely fictional. The right for the characters remains with the creator and I in no way suggest any sort of ownership of them. Fiction is just for fun.

Chasin' Girls

"Didn't we _just_ have Diva week?" Blaine was sat in the front row of chairs with the rest of the New Directions when Finn, their somewhat supply Glee leader, had suggested a week of "powerful women".

"You said it yourself Blaine that to be a diva you don't have to be a girl, guys can be divas too. This week it's all about songs by powerful women." Finn wrote the words POWERFUL WOMEN on the board with a big underline.

"But isn't this a bit…" Blaine was struggling for the right words to use when Artie interrupted.

"Sexist."

"Yeah. Now don't get me wrong, I love powerful female singers as much as the next guy," When he looked around the room he realised he may have been on his own in that category as none of the other guys seemed too enthusiastic about his statement. "But I think devoting a whole week to just women is a bit unfair on any of the guys here. Everyone knows it's always going to be harder for guys to sing a girls song, especially if it's out of the range of some of the guys here." He wasn't sure who he was looking at but in particular he couldn't see Artie or Sam reaching any falsetto notes anytime soon.

"I just thought that since Tina won the Diva week then we could celebrate some powerful women and their songs."

"I'm down with it." Sam was sat at the back of the room, separated from Blaine by most of the New Directions. "I think it's about time Tina got her chance to shine."

"Of course _you_ do." Blaine tried to keep it under his breath but clearly everyone heard it. Everyone exchanged shocked looks with each other, most people trying to avoid Blaine or Sam's line of vision.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam got out of his seat and walked down to where Blaine was still sat.

"Nothing, just go back to your seat." Blaine always said things he regretted and wanted to take them back when he couldn't. There wasn't going to be much chance of him taking this back now that Sam was stood in front of him, and the rest of the Glee club, asking him what he meant by that.

"No, you clearly have an issue with me so just say it." Blaine stood up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to reassure him that they were friends and that they shouldn't be arguing but clearly same was riled and wasn't going to be calmed down so easily. He shoved Blaine's hand away violently. "Tell me what you meant."

"You really want to know what I meant?" By now both guys had forgotten they were in a classroom. If he were a proper teacher then Finn would have stepped in and stopped them arguing but his teaching methods weren't always right, and besides he wanted to find out what Blaine's comment was about too. It had been too long since there had been any real serious drama in Glee club and this was a welcome surprise to "he's mine, no he's mine, no he's mine, no he's mine" that he usually heard from the girls. "It's just that you're slowly going through most of the girls at this school so why wouldn't you stand up for Tina? Clearly she's just the next one on your list."

"My list?"

"Yeah, you know, the list you probably have drawn up and stuffed in your pocket with every girls name on it and then you can cross it off whenever you've dated them for a couple of days." Sam opened his mouth to speak when Blaine cut him off again. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had been this worked up. "Let's see, Quinn was first, then there was Santana, then you moved on Mercedes and now you're on Brittany. I suppose you're lining Tina up for when you finish with Brittany then?" Sam looked like he wanted to punch Blaine right between the eyes. One moment they were best friends and the next they were fighting over pointless things. It was probably how the best friendships worked though, in a weird sort of way.

"What's really got into you Blaine?"

"What's got into me? What's got into you?!" The rest of the New Directions were taken off guard by this comment, it wasn't Sam who had started insulting people randomly. "I didn't think you were this guy who would just run around chasing girls. You don't understand how much you can hurt people do you?!" Sam was lost for words and Blaine wanted to storm out of the room and run home but he couldn't, Finn was in his way. "Finn, move."

"No, I'm not moving till this is sorted. I'm not going to do things Mr Schu's way and let you guys try and work out your problems yourself because that doesn't work, trust me, I've been there. I want you to tell Sam what is going on and exactly how you feel." Blaine knew he was trapped in a corner, he couldn't even think of a single lie to get himself out, he knew he would have to tell the truth.

"Finn, I can't." Finn wasn't moving and instead just pressured Blaine to admit his feelings, assuring him it would be healthier in the long run. "Fine! You all want to know my feelings?"

"Blaine…" Tina was the only one who knew how Blaine actually felt and she knew this could be the thing that pushed him back to Dalton. It wasn't Finn's wisest move.

"No, Tina, they want to know." Blaine marched up to Sam, grabbed his cheeks in his hands and crashed his lips against Sam's. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds but for everyone in the room it felt like forever. Time slowed down as the two guys at the front of the classroom seemingly never ended their kiss.

When they did pull away there was a tear in Blaine's eye. It had taken a lot for him to do that and he didn't want to have to admit his feelings for Blaine in that kind of way but he did. No one knew what to say or even if there was anything to say. Was there a right comment for that sort of situation?

"Okay." Sam muttered the words to begin with under his breath. He was still trying to find his feet after the kiss and he tried not to think about how it was his first kiss with another guy. He couldn't remember most of his kisses with girls because they just happened so often but this, this was something different. Something about the way Blaine's lips felt against his. "Okay." He said it a bit louder this time but still couldn't shake the feeling of Blaine being masculine and grasping his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. He wanted so badly to yell at Blaine and tell him that behaviour was unacceptable but he couldn't. He licked his lips and smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" Tina was still stood where she was before the kiss, no one had moved during the kiss out of fear that they might scare the other people. It was then that Sam realised he was in front of the entire Glee club. His cheeks began turning a dark red and he felt like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. His confident "okays" had turned into embarrassed silence.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Blaine was closer to him than anyone else. He leaned down and looked up at Sam's eyes. No one else could see it but Sam still had a gentle smile on his face. Blaine didn't realise it but his hands were back in the position they were when he had kissed Sam; this time though they only rested gently on his cheeks.

"I'm…okay." He muttered, slightly incoherently. His face was a deep beet red and he could feel his hands shaking. Blaine could feel the shaking too through his contact with Sam. He wanted to reassure Sam that everything was going to be okay but he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry about…you know. What can I do to help? Can I do anything?" Sam nodded and looked up. He thought he would have been crying, knowing that everyone was still watching them. "What? I'll do anything."

"Kiss me." Sam said it quietly to begin with and Blaine wasn't sure he heard it right.

"Sorry?"

"Kiss me again." Sam wanted to kiss Blaine but he also wanted that feeling of Blaine taking control, of Blaine being in charge. He wanted to feel Blaine's manly hands grabbing his face and pulling him in for the kiss. He wanted Blaine to show him his feelings again, to really show him everything he had been saving up inside of him. Blaine didn't waste any more time, he was scared Sam might change his mind, so he pulled himself towards Sam and kissed him again, hard. He could feel Sam smile into the kiss and this time they were aware they were being watched but neither of them seemed to care. When they had finished kissing, with Blaine's forehead resting against Sam's, there were no words once again. No words other than Sam's; "You were next on my list." He said making Blaine smile.


	3. Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

_**I'm glad people are enjoying the stories and if you've got any other pairings you'd like to see then drop me a message and, who knows, I might end up writing them; it all depends on how I feel about the pairing. Also if you ever want to listen to the songs that inspired the stories then let me know and I'll start adding the singers names to the titles (or at least in this little bit here).**_

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters and this is purely fictional. The right for the characters remains with the creator and I in no way suggest any sort of ownership of them. Fiction is just for fun.

Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

It had been a long time since Blaine had gone into the auditorium alone. The other Glee guys used it all the time to settle arguments and to have some long had thinking time while singing a song. Blaine had only ever done it a couple of times and he couldn't remember the last time he had done it alone.

It was a couple of days after Mr Schu's wedding and Blaine was regretting everything that had happened. It had nothing to do with Mr Schu and Miss Pillsbury because, let's face it, everyone knew that wasn't going to go down smoothly. The extent that Miss Pillybury's O.C.D had taken hold of her recently was overwhelming and no one was at all surprised when she had disappeared on the wedding day. Unusually though the reception went ahead and what happened at the reception was what Blaine was regretting.

Blaine had slept with Kurt. It wasn't even a surprise because they had been making out in the back of the car before the wedding and then they sung on stage together so everything was leading up to that point and Blaine loved it at the time, and the next day. The more he thought about it though, the less he began to love the idea of it; the idea of hooking up with Kurt every time he was back in town. He had turned into one of those gay guys, the kind of gay guy that will go out on a Friday night, throw back a couple of shots and make out with the first guy that crosses his path.

"You asked to meet me?" Sam was walking towards him from the opposite wing and they both met in the centre of the stage. If it was anyone else then it could have been a magical moment but Blaine knew this wasn't the kind of magic moment he would have been hoping for.

"I slept with Kurt." Blaine's face was a twisted sense of regret and disgust. Not for the action but for the reasons behind it.

"Okay…" Sam failed to see why this had anything to do with him but his best friend was hurting and he wasn't about to be selfish and bring it back around to himself. He had to be there for Blaine.

"I didn't want to."

"Are you saying that Kurt-"

"God no!" Blaine had quickly realised what his comment had implied and had to backtrack. "I did want to but, you know, afterwards I regretted it." Blaine wanted to cry, he wanted so badly to cry but he couldn't. His mind was too busy beating him up over his one night with Kurt that he couldn't bring himself to shed a single tear.

Sam walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down, gesturing for Blaine to come and sit next to him. If Sam had his guitar with him then this would have been the perfect time to play some acoustic country song about a break-up or somebody doing something they regretted; country music was full of that stuff. But Sam had left his guitar in the choir room and he couldn't think of any songs, off the top of his head, which would have fit Blaine's situation.

"Why do you regret it?" Sam was the first one to break the silence and, even though the pair weren't looking at each other, they still knew that the other one was waiting for something to be said.

"Because it was wrong. He only wanted one night and, deep down, I knew it was only going to be a one-time thing but I still went ahead and did it anyway."

"You can't beat yourself up over a one night stand. If everyone beat themselves up over one night, one mistake, then nothing would ever get done. Everyone does it. The main thing is that next time, when Kurt does come back around, you'll know to say no." Blaine shook his head. Sam still hadn't looked at him, deciding that maybe staring at the ground or his shoes was better, but he knew Blaine's reactions.

"I can't though, I'm helpless."

"Why." Blaine realised he had talked himself into a corner and stood up, wanting to run away but wanting to stay exactly where he stood. He couldn't decide if he should pick up his things and run to his car, drive home and cry or whether he should stay where he was and tell everything to Sam. It took him too long to decide and by the time he had made a decision, Sam was already stood in front of him. He couldn't run now, he couldn't just turn and run out on Sam without an explanation.

"Because…" It was all that managed to escape his lips and even that was weak. He wanted to say so much more, to tell everything, but he couldn't find the words. He was normally the eloquent one, the one that always knew exactly what to say, but when it came to Sam he felt like every word he ever knew just fell out of his head. He could almost picture them, a huge heap full of words that he wanted to say to Sam but couldn't, just resting next to him. It was times like this he was glad he had such a vivid imagination otherwise he would have ended up verbalising them and he couldn't do that, not with Sam stood a few feet in front of him.

"Blaine, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine's demeanour must have changed because Sam looked concerned, more than usual.

"I couldn't do it because of you." Blaine turned away from Sam, regardless of what his expression turned out to be he couldn't look at him. If he got angry he didn't want to remember Sam angry and if he smiled he didn't want to see that perfect smile. There was no way Sam's reaction to this could be good. With that in mind Blaine figured there was no reason not to tell him everything that was on his mind. "When he suggested it I thought we were going to get back together but I didn't really want to get back together with him." Blaine began pacing the stage, looking at the floor rather than at Blaine. "I did it because recently I've been feeling really lonely. It wasn't until we got closer that I started feeling it. It used to be the closeness I had with Kurt and now, now I've got it with you and I want it to go further but it can't."

Blaine wasn't expecting what Sam did next; he reached out and put his arms around him. He pulled him into a hug and held him close. It was very unlike Sam. Blaine buried his head into Sam's shoulder and he could feel the tears in his eyes. Now his mind wasn't holding things back it was free to let the tears fall and that's what would happen if Blaine didn't fight them.

After a couple of minutes of silence, just Sam holding Blaine in the middle of the stage, Blaine felt the need to separate himself from his friend. "Feeling better now?" Sam asked. He had learned, when dealing with his family, that if he overreacted to situations then it only made them worse. He had learned quite well to keep his emotions in check when he needed to. Blaine nodded in response to his question.

"So, where does this leave us?" Blaine wiped a tear away from his cheek, hopefully the last one.

"The same place we have always been." It wasn't the answer Blaine wanted to hear but it was the truth. He felt his head drop down and couldn't find the energy to hold it up high. "Look, you're my best friend around here. There's no one that knows me better than you do and, I spoke to Quinn the other day. We've kept in contact since she left and she told me about her and Santana." It wasn't ground breaking news, people had been a bit suspicious about how close they were getting anyway and Santana wasn't known for keeping her mouth shut. "And I told her I'd been having these feelings for you." Blaine's head snapped back up so fast he could've easily gotten whiplash. "Let me finish." Sam interrupted. "I do like you, as like, more than a friend. I do. But then there's Brittany and, it's weird because, I have strong feelings for her too. I don't want to label anything because everything is just what it is, but I like being with her." Blaine had this speech before, from a guy back in Dalton; only back then the guy was interested in another guy, not a girl.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you here and told you everything. It was a mistake. Can we just forget it happened?"

"You don't look at the bigger picture do you?" Blaine was still slightly confused and there was a twisting, knotted feeling in his stomach that made him want to run home. It was the same feeling he got every time he focused on Sam; his lips, his smile, his hair, his abs. Everything made Blaine get that feeling. "We don't have time to regret things. We're not here for long; at McKinley or the world." Who knew Sam could be profound? Blaine had his suspicions that there was more to Sam than meets the eye. "So why do you always want to take things back? If you hadn't slept with Kurt then you wouldn't have called me here, you wouldn't have told me everything and I wouldn't have told you that if I me and Brittany don't work out then I'm coming for you." Blaine felt a smile creep across his face. Blaine hadn't said anything beneficial the whole time he had been stood with Sam but somehow he felt better. Sam had made him feel better. "You understand?" Blaine nodded and Sam gave him a quick hug. "I've got to meet Brittany in the choir room but we need to hang out, tomorrow. Text me." Surprisingly he gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and darted out of the room.

Blaine didn't feel the original vibration in his pocket but his phone vibrated every couple of seconds to tell him he needed to check it. Someone was trying to contact him. He took out his phone. A text. From Kurt. _Are you okay? Thought our hook-up might have freaked you out._

It took him a couple of seconds to respond, trying to come up with exactly what he wanted to say. His mind had spent so long regretting everything that had happened that he had never thought about what to say to Kurt the next time they spoke. His thumbs glided over the screen, quickly and elegantly. He didn't re-read his message but quickly sent it off to Kurt before he could regret anything else.

He glanced down at his phone and there it was, just below Kurt's message; Blaine's response. _I don't regret anything_.


End file.
